Laws of the Universe
by TheMoralOfTheStory
Summary: Brittany and Santana get stuck in the future, will they like what they find? Will they ever find their way home? Will Rachel Berry ever shut her mouth? Total chaos ensues as Brittana take on the future, side Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard her alarm go off. She groggily opened her eyes and surveyed her mess of a room. Her homework lay scattered across the floor after a late night cramming session, things had been less than perfect lately and her grades were starting to reflect it. She sighed as the stress washed back over her and she flopped back onto the bed. She turned over to her nightstand and her gaze landed on a picture of her and a certain blond. It was last summer, just before junior year. They were standing by Brittany's pool, drenched and lips stained purple from popsicles, grinning like morons. She let out a heavy sigh. 'When did things become

so complicated?' She wondered. Summer. It already felt like a lifetime away, she missed Brittany in the worst kind of way, they hadn't really talked much since she hooked up with Wheels. She slammed her head into her pillow and groaned. It was her own fault they were together in the first place, 'Brittany doesn't deserve someone like me' she thought bitterly, 'At least he can be with her in public.' she scowled and shook her head to clear her thoughts of the girl. 'Enough with the pity party Lopez,' she mentally scolded herself. She got up from her bed and pulled open her curtains to reveal a dark mass of clouds rolling threateningly across the sky. 'Really?' she thought sourly. She sighed and walked to her closet and pulled out her pressed Cheerios uniform. Putting it on didn't give her the same satisfaction or feel of power it used to, now it just reminded her of what an idiot she was. It's not like she got satisfaction from hiding from everyone, it was just necessary, and the thought of having nothing to hide behind scared her. Not that she'd ever admit it. Santana Lopez is scared of nothing. She picked up her notes from the floor, grabbed her bag and hopped down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar in case she had cheerios practice this morning, not likely with the way the sky looks, but Sue is crazy, and raced to her car. Half way to her car the rain started. Granted it was light so she didn't end up completely soaked. She started her car and backed out of her driveway. She got to the stop sign and stopped abruptly, her stomach lurched and twisted in a way that didn't so much as hurt but was extremely uncomfortable. She looked to her right, and immediately regretted doing so. She hadn't even realized that she had stopped in front of the Pierce home, recently she took habit to skipping this stop sign all together in order to avoid seeing her. But no such luck today, Brittany stood by her door staring curiously at the black Lexus stopped in front of her house. She recognized it and walked up to the passengers side window and tapped lightly to avoid scaring the Latina. Santana sighed and rolled down the window, her head pressed firmly against the steering wheel trying to ease her stomach. "Hey," Brittany said softly. "Hi," she grumbled back irritably. Why does this have to happen now? "Look, I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately, but I miss you, your my best friend!" "Britt," she said uneasily, "Please!" Brittany interrupted quickly, "Please just give it a chance," she said sadly, "I miss you," she flashed one of her famous Brittany pouts. Santana glanced up at her for what in reality was a few seconds but it felt like forever. She's never been able to resist the pout. She sighed, "Get in the car, you don't want to catch a cold." The blond grinned and climbed in. Santana sighed and sat back up, she immediately regretted doing so when her stomach lurched so hard she groaned. 'That's odd,' she thought, 'That didn't sound like me.' She glanced over to see Brittany mid buckle, face scrunched up and an arm wrapped around her abdomen. She raised a questioning eyebrow towards the girl. "My tummy feels funny," she said in a small voice. "Like it's tight and tingly." The knots grew in the Latinas stomach twisting almost painfully, "I feel it too," the Latina forced through now gritted teeth, "Maybe something's going around." Before Brittany had a chance to respond Santana turned up the music and sped off. The rest of the ride was spent in awkward silence. Brittany kept opening her mouth like he wanted to say something, but the words never came. When they reached the school, both girls took off not wanting to get too wet. Brittany looked wistfully at the retreating form of her friend. She sighed, 'She just needs time' she told herself. It even sounded unconvincing in her own head. She stalked off to first period with an uncharacteristic scowl plastered on her face. And on top of everything else, her stomach was still in knots. She sat down in her seat near the back next to Quinn. When she sat down Quinn did a double take. She was wet, and very unhappy looking. "Britt, honey, are you okay?" Quinn asked disbelievingly, the tall girl was almost never upset, and she looked on the verge of tears. "Fine," she mumbled incoherently. Quinn raised an eyebrow but didn't question her. She laid her head sullenly on her desk, 'this is going to be a long day' she thought grimly.

On the opposite side of the school Santana trudged into anatomy feeling eerily similar. "Ooh someone's all wet," snarked Puck from the desk beside her, she could not handle this right now. "Piss off Fuckerman afores I ends you!" she snarled back viciously. Puck had the decency to look slightly startled before regaining composure, "Chill your tits Lopez," He huffed, "Who pissed in your Cheerios?!" she stared forward defiantly and refused to answer, "Women," he muttered under his breath and turned back to face the front. Correction, she thought morosely, just one woman actually. The one woman who is simultaneously her reason for living and her reason to wish for an early death. She wanted to talk to Brittany so bad, but as usual her pride won out and the silence continued. Santana Lopez was second best to no one, especially not a cripple. Just thinking about that day by her locker caused her chest to ache, the feeling only grew when stubbles himself rolled in and parked himself next to Puck. As Mr. Reddings walked in and started lecturing, Santana rested her head on her desk to help alleviate her growing headache. This day couldn't be over soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: and it all came tumbling down

As the eighth period bell rang dismissing them, Santana felt some of the nerves creep back up. All she had left was glee club and then she could leave and sulk in her room all weekend.

But glee club meant Brittany, and Brittany meant awkward silence, and with Brittany also came hot wheels. Oh how she hates him.

'Please God give me strength,' she thought fervently as she turned into the choir room and took her usual spot next to Sam. He shot her his big lipped smile and turned back around to talk to Mike about Call of Duty. She rolled her eyes playfully at some of the insanity coming from the two of them. Mercedes walked in and sat at her other side and tossed her a friendly smile. Santana offered one of her own before directing her attention to the front of the room.

Not everyone in this room was completely intolerable. Just most of them.

The longer she sat the more her stomach twisted and turned like someone had thrown it into a blender. She was almost thankful that Mr. Schue walked in when he did and started rambling about regionals.

"Today will be a choreography day!" he announced annoyingly chipper. Perfect, Santana's thought grimly. As she stood up to make her way down front her stomach heaved and her knees buckled causing her to stumble a few steps and into Rachel's shoulder.

"Santana!" she gasped haughtily, "I would advise you to watch where you're going or you could be a cause of bodily harm for not only yourself but your peers as well. Its extremely selfish and quite frankly just plain rude. I know not all of us can be as graceful as I am-"

"Imma stop you right there hobbit," Santana growled lowly and took a step towards the shorter girl who cowered immediately, "talk to me again and I will personally introduce my fist to your astonishingly large nose, clear?"

"That is highly inappro-!"

"Three seconds before I kick your tiny ass back to the shire," Santana cut in.

She was not in the mood for her crap or her long winded pointless speeches. Rachel nodded her head slowly before scurrying off to line up beside Quinn who was giving her a curious look. She chose to ignore it. That was another rocky relationship she didn't want to worry about right now.

"Alright guys!" Mr. Schue said, "five six seven eight!" Brad started playing the opening notes to the first song on the set list. The dance was relatively easy, it was absolutely nothing compared to cheerios, but the day had taken its toll on her, and her stomach ached worse than ever.

"Stop, stop!" Mr. Schue called out for what seemed like the fiftieth time, "What is wrong with you guys today? Come on let's do this right!" The music started again and the room began to spin before she could even take the first step.

Across the room she saw long legs give out and the room let out a collective gasp. Brittany fell. Brittany never falls, especially not while dancing. And then everything became too much, Santana's knees hit the floor and the room started going dark. She could hear voices around her some panicking and some in a similar state of pain. The last thing that crossed her mind before she blacked out was her hoping vehemently that Brittany was ok.

When she woke up she was still in the choir room on top of Brittany. She groaned and shifted off the now coherent blond and covered her face with her hands. "What just happened?" Brittany asked groggily, slowly beginning to sit up. Everything was quiet for a few minutes before Brittany spoke again "Um, San?" she asked hesitantly,

"Yeah?" she replied still on the floor. That fall had done quite the number to the back of her head.

"Where is everybody?" Santana looked around to see she was right. Surely they wouldn't have just left them there, right? She looked around the room and noticed the room seemed mustier, and there were definitely more trophies than she last remembered.

She was about to voice her thoughts when, "Hey! what are you guys still doing here?" from their spot on the ground they could see a man dressed in a janitorial staff suit. "Well?" he asked expectantly.

"Uh s-sorry we just had uh glee practice," Santana forced out. "Ok, well I'm lockin up. You ladies better head home." he smiled and offered them an awkward wave before grabbing his push trash can and leaving them alone again.

"Come on Britt I'll take you home," Santana sighed and stood up. All traces of earlier's stomach ache seemingly had disappeared.

"K, thanks San," they walked out the choir room door and past the teachers lounge that was still lit. They paused uneasily when they heard a voice echo out through the hallways

"Yes I'll pick it up on the way back... yeah... yeah... you know we're leaving in a few hours right? K tell Nic she's got round one I need a nap before I'm fit to drive anywhere... I know, love you too dork... bye!" the pair stood a bit away from the door, listening to the apparent phone conversation transpire. That voice, Santana thought, it sounded so familiar. There was a beat of silence before the decidedly female voice spoke again, "Thanks for meeting up with us Schue it really meant a lot to us!"

She heard a lower chuckle emanate from the room, "Anything for some of my favorite former students!" they could hear their teacher reply. So Schue was still here? Why didn't he wake them up or make sure they were ok? Where's everybody else? What's going on? "I'm just gonna stay and clean up you go on," the man said.

"You sure?" the other voice asked "I totally wouldn't mind, it'd only take a few minutes"

"Positive," Schue replied, "Go be with you're family, don't take to long to visit again though! Take care!"

"You too Schue." A shadow was moving quickly towards the door and before either Santana or Brittany had time to react, they were looking back into a pair of very familiar blue eyes. "Holy shit."


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy shit." Both of them were stunned to silence as the tall blond woman in front of them nearly collapsed into the wall. She grabbed her head in her hands and let out a strangled sounding whimper. Brittany rushed over to help the woman, but Santana was stuck in place.

Her mind was reeling. Was that-? But she-? How? Why? What the actual fuck?

They watched as the woman slowly calmed down and slumped against the wall. She was tall, blond, and greatly resembled...well...Brittany. They had the same freckles, and the same expressive cat like eyes. How was this even possible?

The woman stood up abruptly and stared at them eyes wild and hair ruffled slightly from the firm grip she had on her head.

"Come with me now!" she hissed frantically before pausing. "Please?" she asked timidly. Santana stared at her wide eyed and made no attempt to move.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed both of their wrists dragging them into the nearest janitors closet.

The three of them stood in uncomfortable silence, Santana chewed on her fingers nervously eyeing the older blond.

"So I'm a little bit lost," Brittany said slowly, breaking the tense silence. "Do you two know each other San?" she asked, eyebrows scrunching up in adorable confusion.

Santana's gaze softened as she turned to face the girl. She shifted her gaze back to the blond in front of them, daring her to answer.

"Who are you?" Brittany asked hesitantly eyeing the woman. "And why are we in a closet?"

"I'm you, well, future you, or you're me from the past... ," she trailed off, going into a deep thought induced haze.

She shook her head and turned her attention back to the Latina. She flashed her a cheeky smile and giggled.

"And I figured hiding out in a closet was pretty appropriate given the situation."

Santana flushed and averted her eyes to stare intently at a mop.

Young Brittany's eyes widened almost comically. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something before it snapped shut.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Santana demanded angrily. Her hands were shaking and her voice was slightly higher pitched than normal. She was about to lose it.

"Calm down San, throwing a tantrum right now won't solve anything" the woman said. "I need to get you two out of here," she muttered uneasily, glancing around.

"If you're really me," the younger blond continued, unfazed by the tension in the air, "what's my favorite color?"

"Purple," Older Brittany answered smugly, "That's too easy."

Brittany gaped in response. "What was the name of my hamster in fifth grade?"

"Jimmy," she fired back,

"Favorite ninja turtle?"

"Donatello"

"Lucky number?"

"eleven and a half," even Santana was impressed at that, "And as much as I'm enjoying our Q&A sesh in the janitors closet, we really need to leave," the older blond said anxiously fiddling with the bottom of her shirt.

She opened the door and looked both ways before motioning for both of them to follow.

Brittany started following herself out the door with a very hesitant Santana trailing behind her. This was just too weird. Was she on some sort of messed up acid trip? Did Puck slip her something when she wasn't looking? They walked down the hallways and out the door into the parking lot.

Santana held her breath as she stepped outside and looked around, she expected things to look different, more futuristic. But there were no cars flying around, or any strange buildings obscuring the view of the sky. It actually looked exactly the same. The old seven eleven was still across the street and everything.

They stopped in front of older Brittany's car as she unlocked it and gestured for them to get in. Younger Brittany hopped in and buckled up while Santana eyed her skeptically.

"San come on its a car, it won't eat you!" she said impatiently. Santana let out a weary sigh before slowly settling into the vehicle and buckling up.

Older Brittany sat down and turned around in her seat to face the younger girls in the back. "I know you guys have more questions," she said looking at the distressed Latina, "Feel free to ask, you might not get another chance to."

"Why are we here?" Santana asked immediately. She needed to figure out how to undo all of this and get back home.

"Honestly," she answered, "I have no idea. I didn't even know this would be happening." Her faced paled as the events from earlier ran through her head, "But then all of a sudden I saw you, and I remembered. Does that make sense? It was like forgetting a dream and then remembering it, and you don't know why you ever forgot it in the first place."

Santana paused for a few moments before asking again, "What about everyone else from glee club?"

"I'm pretty sure all of them are in similar situations, in fact I think we might see some of them later," she said thoughtfully. "Anything else?"

"Where're we going?" Brittany asked excitedly. She was slightly bouncing up and down in her seat and smiling like Christmas had come early.

"To pick some things up and head back home, or to my house, whatever you want to call it." Brittany smiled at her younger self's enthusiasm.

"Do you live in Lima?" Santana choked out, visibly sickened by the thought. She didn't wish the fate of being a Lima loser on anyone, not even Berry and her man child boyfriend.

"Oh, ew. Hell no, we were just visiting for a few days before heading back home. We live in New York. Long Island to be more specific," Her eyes seemed to brighten at the sheer mentioning of home.

"We?" Santana raised her eyebrow at her. She felt slightly nauseous what did she mean 'we'?

"Oh! Look at the time!" older Brittany exclaimed, starting the car. "We better leave or we're gonna be home really late." They drove off without another word.

Older Brittany turned the radio to the 'oldies' station which turned out to be music from the 90's to around the 2020's. The future was seriously weirding Santana out.

The pulled up in front of younger Brittany's house, apparently older Brittany was staying with her (their?) parents.

Older Brittany looked them both over worriedly and set off for the door. The girls set off up the familiar path in tense silence. Brittany eyed the door nervously as older her unlocked it and let them in.

They walked in slowly, and surprisingly, not much had changed. The walls were still blue, the door still creaked open, even most of the pictures were the same. "Britt? Is that you?" a voice called from the kitchen.

"Y-yeah, um, I sort of have a...surprise? For you?" older Brittany stuttered out nervously.

"Good or bad?" the voice asked hesitantly, seemingly moving closer.

"Umm," she said eyeing the two teens, "Not really sure actually." she said hoarsely. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Movies, they told me to tell you they love you," the voice said moving closer and becoming clearer.

"Oh, ok," Brittany breathed out. She turned and glanced at the girls again. She gulped ad faced back towards the stairs. "Are you ready to go?" her voice was slightly shakier than before and she gruffly cleared her throat.

"Stop trying to distract me, what's the surprise?" the voice was curious with a playful lilt. They could hear footsteps coming down the hall and the two girls braced themselves. Santana's stomach was dancing nervously at the thought of what could be coming down that hall.

"It's not another person you found sleeping in the park is it?" the voice jokingly called. "Cause we need to-"

The voice clipped to a stop as the speaker joined them in the living room. The air seemed thicker and Santana thought she was going to barf.

Standing there in front of them was the startlingly familiar face of, well herself. Now she was just confused.

Older Santana's knees buckled at the sight of the teens, but Older Brittany was immediately beside her helping her to the couch as her head twitched, and her eyes shut. A grunt of pain passed her lips and younger Santana flinched as her own knees felt weak.

As the twitching stopped and her eyes fluttered opened, she looked at them. First a disbelieving glance at Brittany, and then a curious one at herself that morphed into what looked like she was going to throw up.

"Holy shit," she murmured disbelievingly.

"That's what I said," older Brittany joked trying to instill some lightness on the situation.

Older Santana just looked frazzled. "What're we gonna, Britt we, ugh, can we just-"

Brittany quickly cut off her rambling "Ok, ok we'll just..." they stared at each other for a few seconds and then Santana nodded.

"You take the girls," Santana said picking up a few bags that were sitting by the couch, and making her way quickly towards the door.

"Where's..." Brittany started.

"With the others," Santana said quickly and glanced at the girls. "See you later."

The door shut and Brittany stood staring at it for a few moments before nodding to herself. "Ok." she said calmly, "Let me just grab the last bags and I'll meet you at the car, k?" and with that she was up the stairs.

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged before making their way back out to the car.

To say the ride was awkward was an understatement.

It was eight and a half hours of silence, besides the radio, and older Brittany asking where they wanted to stop for dinner.

Santana rested her head against the cool window to help ease her restless thoughts. Why was this happening? She couldn't even handle one Brittany, now she has to handle two? She couldn't do this, her breathing became shaky as she tried to regain control of herself.

Brittany noticed the shift in her breathing and threw a worried glance at her. She reached over to grab her pinky, but as soon as their skin made contact, Santana jolted and smacked her head against the window. She shoved her hands under her legs and curled even more into herself.

Older Brittany sent the younger blond an empathetic glance as she started playing with the pleats of her Cheerios skirt.

They pulled up to a large two story house around half past midnight and older Brittany turned the car off.

"Home sweet home," she said tensely looking in between the two girls that were both staring intently at the ground.

They walked through the doors and Brittany set the bags down by the stairway. The lights were already on and they could hear someone moving around upstairs.

"I'll be right back, you two go sit down in the living room and we'll all...talk, yeah. Ok." Older Brittany clambered up the steps and was out of sight.

The two awkwardly made their way into the living room. Brittany sat down on the big leather couch while Santana stood and the doorway taking in the room in front of her. It was warm and had a pleasant feeling to it that could only be describe as homey. It was so different from what Santana was used to, her own living room was like a museum. You could look but you most certainly could not touch.

They could hear two pairs of feet coming down the stairs and soon enough older Brittany walked into the room followed by a disgruntled looking older Santana. They sat down on the love seat across from the couch Brittany was sitting on.

"Ok how are we doing this?" Older Santana asked older Brittany, she looked warily at the girls across the room.

"They can stay in the boys' rooms I guess," suggested the older blond, "The boys can stay downstairs, or in the guest room, whichever." Santana nodded in agreement and turned to face the girls.

"One's at the end of the hallway on the left the other is the second door on the right, you guys can choose I guess," she said scratching the back of her head uncomfortably.

"So do you guys, like live together? Or what?" young Brittany asked breaking the awkward silence. The question seemed to make the air thicker almost to the point of suffocating.

Older Santana visibly swallowed. Her eyes fluttered about the room looking for something to focus on. She settled for a small dark spot on the rug.

She quickly mumbled something incoherently, nervously twisting her hands in her lap.

"What?" the younger blond questioned leaning forward.

Older Santana closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again "We're um, kind of married?" She half stated half asked. The room was dead silent.

The young Latina's mind was running a mile a minute. Married. Married. Married. Her future self was married. To a woman. To a Brittany to be more specific. Conversation started back up again but she had no idea what anyone was saying and for the second time in less than 24 hours, Santana's world went black.


End file.
